


Chaos Catalyst.

by ammefoam



Series: THE KEKIS AND AMMAR EXTENDED UNIVERSE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Duelling, Fights, Gen, Gun Violence, Martial Arts, Science Fiction, Swordfighting, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammefoam/pseuds/ammefoam
Summary: i get off my lazy ass to finally finish the second chapter
Relationships: homie stuff dawg
Series: THE KEKIS AND AMMAR EXTENDED UNIVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. first chapter.

**A world engulfed in a threat worse than flame, mankind itself.**

It’d only been a few months since they’ve been introduced, the tool of destruction for this world. A force of neither good nor bad, but a tool for anyone to use. Cybernetic enhancements were made for public use, utilizing an unknown factor that had landed on humanity’s doorstep through a meteor that had come earlier by four years. At first it was harmless, no one used them all that much and it was seen as more of a gimmick than anything. Then came a wave of men who wanted power, and decided this shall be the catalyst for said power. In the span of a few months, people waged wars, rebelled, and slowly corrupted modern society to a broken and dilapidated state. No one knew exactly how it all fell apart so quickly, not like anyone would’ve kept track anyways. Most of humanity has been killed off by natural means and disasters as the ones with power stripped the world of all rights, keeping all access to any modern day technology to themselves, keeping none for any of the outside world of normal people. But this story does not follow this grim tale of the world, but rather it follows a specific man, learning to adapt and learn in this world, and finding many reasons to continue on living on in what seems to be hells reincarnation on earth. This man’s name, “Talos”.

A set of fabric curtains part away to reveal a man, bold on his shoulders with a carefree expression worn on his face. The man garnished a fancy looking kimono and katana, wearing sweatpants on the bottom to set himself up for easier movement. No one had seen this fella anywhere around the village for it was his first day in. he smelled of piss and shit, obviously going unwashed for a couple of days now. He walked into the semi empty bar, taking a seat and kindly asking for a drink, paid for generously with a bag of coins. The man seemed like a contradiction of himself, being both carefree in aura while holding a tense stance. No one dared to ask him any questions, and before long not, he finished his drink and head out into the town. He was searching for a hotel, somewhere he could rest at before leaving the town. it was a big town as well, holding sights rarely seen anywhere else such as children playing around on the streets and what seemed like a decent enough atmosphere throughout. Most towns in this day and age where filled with the smell of malice and death, while this one seemed a lot happier, giving Talos a somber smile as he walked to the outside part of town, spotting a small cabin with the word “rent” plastered on top. He entered the small and earnest place, meeting with the owner with a jollied expression, trying to maximize the chances for a low price by being friendly. Scummy, yes, but it was necessary in this day and age.

After a long time bartering with the old man, Talos found himself attracted to the old man’s friendly tone, giving up on a price slightly under the original. He paid in a few money bags he’d been tying up to the inside of his kimono before heading to the upstairs part of the house where he would be spending the night. How long has it been since he got a rest now, a week at least if he recalls his journey correctly. He sat down and took off his kimono and pants, getting ready for a night’s long rest, or so he thought. Loud noises came from the outside, forcing him to wake up in a dazed fashion. The sounds of a scream cut off quickly had terrified him, it wouldn’t be the first time assassins were sent after his head. He grabbed his kimono, quickly putting it on loosely as he ran out the window with his sword. Standing in front of the house, a swamp-filled forest stood. The scream had come from in there, the shadow of a figure standing on a tree branch, a strangled man in his arms. The man had seemed familiar in body shape, intriguing Talos into approaching. A few steps revealed the cabin’s friendly owner, lifeless and dead. Talos unsheathed his sword quickly, not exactly angry for the old man, but rather a strange sadness of finding someone as decent of a person as him dead. The shadow reacted by throwing his body at Talos before backing up into the shadow of the swamp. Determined to, at the very least, fight the man for vengeance, he ran into the lion’s den holding his sword with both hands tightly.

The sights and sound of the forest weren’t something new to him. He’d gotten used to walking in forests as expansive as these many times before, enabling him to follow the shadow through the darkened area. But something was off, a light diversion from all sides at once in the form of mismatched sounds. Clacking, cracking, and sounds too vague for a description. It took him a moment to feel the murderous intent stabbing at his back. The moment happened in less than a split second, a sharp sound coming from behind him. Blocking such a heavy strike almost forced him to break his guard completely, a new experience for Talos indeed. A sword capable of putting him on edge, and a user who is no ordinary person by a long shot. It was all almost euphoric, giving him pleasure unfelt for a long time now. A maniacal grin spanned from one end of his face to the other. The sight gave the shadow man chills that spanned down his spine, causing him to hesitate for a moment before jumping back. “Your name! Give me it now!” screamed the excited samurai at the yet unknown man, holding his sword towards him. The shadow gruffed at him before pulling out a gun, sending a cloud of bullets towards Talos. He cut down a few before jumping out of the way, cussing through the whole ordeal. By the time he opened his eyes, ready to rush at the shadow. He was already there, standing in front of him with a sword descending from the heavens towards him. If it wasn’t for his fighting talent alone, gained through the countless battles he’s fought day in and day out, he’d been in two or more pieces by now. He swiped towards his legs at a shocking speed, interrupting the strike. The shadow jumped up to dodge, losing focus and making his slash arc to the side, only stabbing onto the side of Talos’ shoulder. The man, baffled and confused, hadn’t registered the fact that the sword that swiped at his feet had cut him a bit. The pain took a moment to reach his nerves, forcing all his natural instincts into full awareness. After a quick jump back, the shadow looked down at his bleeding leg, then to the man, smiling in a psychotic fashion. He looked at him not like a man would look at another. Rather, he wore an expression filled with happiness. Like a little kid getting a new toy on Christmas Eve.

The fight continued for what seemed for hours, blood covering the land so much it no longer looked like a forest, but rather it looked more like an image taken straight out of Satan’s personal garden. The two men fought for so long that they both were close to dying right on the spot. The clothes they were both wearing had gone to hell and back. The shadow’s face was visible now, a tanned man, who’s skin was still a bit pale due to how his clothes almost always covered him completely from the sun, wearing a messy hair style long enough to cover his eyes completely. Not a single word had escaped both their mouths for the entire fight, both the strong figures offering one last strike to each other. Both parties held up their swords with all the strength they still had on hand, both of them giving each other a deadly stare and an insane smile. After a long period of silence, their bodies moved so fast that they seemed as nothing but a quick blur. A second after, they both were on the ground, laying lifeless and looking so deadbeat that you wouldn’t be able to tell that they both still had a beating heart. The man slowly crawled towards Talos, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention. “N-name, yours. Give me it” he said weakly, barely able to speak.  
“Talos, and yours?” smiling weakly  
**“Parr”**  
  



	2. chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i get off my lazy ass to finally finish the second chapter

**His sore body pained him greatly,**

Talos was barely able to pick himself up. His kimono was ruined, sustaining severe damage through their fight. He stood up to meet the horrifying and deadly picture of the place around him. Their blood had consumed everything, the image of hell on earth. Talos saw Parr on the ground, still passed out. He collected his sword, along with Parr’s weapons, before slinging Parr onto his shoulder. He slowly made his way back into the cabin, the open wounds on his body burning with the slightest touch of wind. Talos entered in and moved up, cursing with each step he took up the stairs. Placing Parr down, he head downstairs, taking off his ruined kimono. This wasn’t the first time Talos had ripped his clothes, giving him enough experience to know how to stitch it back together, he just prayed it’d been enough to fix it this time. The cabin wasn’t that big, Talos found a set of stitching tools quite easily after a bit of searching. He went upstairs, setting his ripped clothing on the floor before starting to carefully working on it.

An hour later, Parr slowly woke up, His eyes taking a minute to adjust to all the light. He zoned out for a bit before realizing a smirking Talos was facing him. “Morning dumba-“ was all Talos could blurt out before getting punched in the face, making him stumble and fall off the bed. Parr was startled, taking a moment before realizing what he’d done. “Sorry! Sorry!” He went to try and pick up Talos off the floor, only to meet a punch of his own. Parr flew back, hitting his head on the wall behind him, cursing under his breath. “Calm the fuck down” Said Talos as he stood up, offering Parr a hand. Parr never noticed how tall Talos was compared to him until now, grabbing his hand. “We’re friends now asshole, so calm down.” Talos lifted Parr up, patting his back to comfort him. Parr looked at the man, a genuine happy smile forming on his face. For the longest time, he’d lived his life in solitude. Other than the occasional prostitute or merchants he’d gotten used to, he’d made no friends in the new world. Most of his days were spent alone either training, sleeping, or anything else he could’ve done to pass time. Hearing someone call him a friend, no matter how random it was, was something that made him extremely joyful. He scoffed and laughed, offering Talos a fist bump. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone as uncanny as you. Being friends huh? I’d be more than glad!” He declared. Talos returned the fist bump, offering him the stitching kit in the other hand. “Great, now fix your clothes. We’ll talk while you do so.”

Parr and Talos bantered for an hour or so afterwards, trying to learn more about each other. Parr had learned that, just like him, Talos had been a loner mostly when it came to the new world. Meanwhile, Parr was having the time of his life, telling Talos most of everything major that’d happened to him throughout his time. After a conversation that lasted quite a while, Parr stood up. He enjoyed talking to his new friend, but he had to go back, had to return back to the world of isolation. He was just about to say his goodbyes before Talos grabbed him by the shoulder tightly, hurting Parr a tiny bit. “Team up with me” He told Parr, “Ditch your old job, be my comrade”. Parr lit up, a childlike smile forming on his face. He quickly agreed ecstatically, not being able to do otherwise. Having a friend at all times was something he couldn’t fathom ever happening before. The thought of finally having a comrade almost brought him to tears. Talos laughed at his childlike nature, calling out, “I’ll let you choose our next destination. Where to, dumbass.”

“The bath.” Parr shouted, the absolute stench of Talos finally got to him. If he was about to travel with this man, then his hygiene had better been in the best shape possible. Talos’ calm breathing quickly grew unsteady, his eyes holding unnatural fear. Parr almost laughed, finding his reaction quite amusing. He jumped back as Parr went in for a grab, shaking his head violently. “No bath! I refuse! On my dead body!” He screamed at Parr while backing up to a wall. He’d been going a few months strong now, there was no way he’d give up this easily. Parr advanced at him quickly, grabbing Talos by the leg just as he tried to jump away. He pulled him forcefully into the bath downstairs, Talos whining the whole way. He’d tried grabbing on any surface or object to stop Parr, only resulting with him breaking most of everything he’s passed by. Talos was forced in a bath, finally giving up after Parr threatened to leave if he didn’t take a bath. Parr left the bathroom, Folding Talos’ clothes and taking them upstairs before heading back down to wait for his friend.

A long while later, a clean Talos emerges from the bathroom. Parr let out a sigh of relief, finally being able to be around Talos without the risk of his nose committing suicide. He head upstairs to get changed, leaving Parr downstairs alone. Parr started reflecting on what just happened. It was all too crazy. He’d come to assassinate a man for a contract, only to meet a deranged man with strange ideals. No sane human would just declare a friendship with someone they’d just fought. Still, Parr was smiling idiotically. He couldn’t help let the feeling of joy wash over him. Talos was great in his eyes, his craziness only making him more likable to Parr. He looked up at the ceiling, still holding a wide smile, and promised he’d never leave Talos’ side to himself.

Talos came down after a few minutes, changed into his clothes. He held a pack of nuts he’d found somewhere, eating a handful at a time. “Alright, can we go now? And if yes, where to?” said Talos as he kicked the front door wide open, walking out proudly. Parr followed behind him, taking both their swords and sheaths. He threw Talos his sword, hanging his own on his waist. “Well, there’s this really nice town that’s down south. We can probably find something to do there.” Parr answered, moving up beside him. “Alright then! Down south it is! I’ll meet you there!” Shouted Talos as he quickly dashed towards a random direction, not actually knowing where down south is. “H-hey! Dumbass! Wrong way!” returned Parr, dashing right after Talos into a patch of trees. He wondered how he’d survive for so long if he couldn’t even find out which direction was which. He prayed he wasn’t planning on being this stupid for the rest of their time together. Although, even then,

**Parr couldn’t help but be excited about their following journeys together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry it took long  
see i got around to playing hollow knight  
i now play nothing BUT hollowknight


	3. fucking chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homie camp time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually finished a chapter instead of playing hollow knight for five years

**“Here then. I’ll go get us some food. You start a fire.”**

**  
**Said Talos. He and Parr had been walking for about a few hours now. Parr had said that the town wasn’t too far from where they were, But Talos decided it’d be better if they both rested for tonight. They were both exhausted to all hell, their wounds hadn’t fully healed yet either. Parr thought it’d be a better idea to continue on, saying it’d be a better idea to keep going since they had no idea what lived here, but decided to agree after Talos’ persistence on the matter. “I’ll go hunt us some food, you start a fire and build us a small shelter if you can while you’re at it.”

Talos went off into the forest, travelling quite the distance before finding a large dear. He quickly sat down and held his sword’s hilt tightly in preparation, staring contently at the deer. He held his breath, readying every muscle in his body for the hunt. Talos contracted his legs for a few seconds before releasing them in a lung towards the deer. In a split second, he beheaded the deer cleanly. After the body fell down limply, he took off his kimono and laid it down on the ground. He slowly skinned large parts of meat and placed them down on his dress, wrapping it and tying it like a bag. After a small trip, he reached back to their camping spot to see a pretty well made hut constructed out of sticks and leaves. Talos entered to the welcome of warmth from a flame in the middle. Parr was resting down beside his cozy campfire, looking up at Talos. “You’re cooking, right? Because I sure as hell don’t know how to.” Said Parr. “Fine, but you’re cleaning my kimono. It smells like shit.” Replied Talos, unwrapping the robe and dropping all the meat on the ground, throwing the dirty article of clothing at Parr. He caught the garment, shrugging and walking outside in search of some water. Talos used some leftover branches from Parr’s building to skewer the meat, cutting it up using his sword. He quickly built a holding on top of the fire, using it to hang up the meat. He cooked a couple of skewers of deer meat and waited for Parr. Camping out like this was always something he enjoyed doing once in a while, but he’s never done it with actual shelter. Usually he slept on the ground, not caring whether he had shelter or not. But now, he couldn’t deny that having a small shelter was less comfy, more than glad about having one for now. Talos silently praised Parr, glad about bringing him along.

Parr came back with Talos’ wet clothes, hanging them on a branch nearby their little makeshift hut. He went in and sat beside Talos, who already started eating the meat he’s cooked. Parr took a skewer for himself and joined in on the meal. “Hey Parr, you got any water man? I’m kinda thirsty” Said Talos, realizing he brought none himself. Parr took out his gun, taking out the magazine and emptying it. He did this a second time before walking outside for a few minutes, coming back with both magazines filled with water. “..What?” Talos looked confused, staring at the water filled magazines. Parr sat beside Talos, handing him his fill of water. “The trees here keep water reserved under their bark, No idea why. The water is clean though!”, He passed Talos his makeshift cup, drinking from his own. “Whack” said Talos, chugging down the water before passing the magazine back to Parr. He took the magazine and put back all the bullets inside before returning them back inside of his clothes. “Everything has changed since this all started. Nothing is like what it used to be. When the fuck did trees become water dispensers.” Said Talos, slouching down. Parr laughed before replying, “Hey man, it’s not all that bad. I’m just happy I found an actual friend after months of being alone.” Talos laughed, slapping Parr’s back in a friendly manner. Everything was happy and somber, a comfy mood enveloping the whole area welcomingly.

The mood quickly shifted though once they’d both heard growling from outside, beastly sounds and buzzing coming close. The growling was off though, holding some degree of otherworldliness. It sounded warped and harsh, sounded horrible. Parr shuddered frozen while Talos slowly stood up, brandishing his sword before slowly walking outside. Parr following behind with a torch made out of a random branch. From afar an outline of a beast stood, several others emerging alongside it. They looked like wolves, but they couldn’t be. They were too slender, and they couldn’t make out any fur on their skin. Yet they seemed confident in nature, still advancing on both Parr and Talos. After they came a bit closer, Parr almost dropped the torch. He could make them out even better now. Their drool constantly fell down, creating a path of spit behind them. Their skin was almost humanlike in nature, and they held unseen ferocity in their sunken eyes. But what was scariest about them was how he could make an outline of what seemed to be massive bugs leaving and entering their mouths. Their size seemed as big as Parr’s, their skinny long legged appearance only terrifying him more. Talos grabbed Parr by the shoulder and slowly backed up towards the tree with his clothes, taking them down and wearing them. “Ready to run? I don’t think we should fight them.” Said Talos, still guiding Parr carefully by his shoulder. “Yes please” Replied Parr, getting ready to sprint. The beasts let out a unified roar, piercing both Parr and Talos’ ears. And the giant bugs flew straight towards them. Talos was the first to start running, Parr right behind him. He didn’t dare look behind him, the sheer amount of buzzing he could hear was enough an indicator to show that it’d be fatal to try fighting all of them. Talos ran and cleared the path for Parr using his sword, While Parr made sure nothing got across him to Talos.

He was sure they were dead, Parr already abandoned most hope for survival. He hadn’t seen a creature like this before, what on earth was it? He couldn’t ponder too much on it as he kept focus on the task of running. The growls of the beasts from earlier slowly crept closer, becoming louder ever so slightly. Suddenly though, everything became quiet. It took Parr a moment to notice, Talos following suite after a few seconds. They both stopped and looked behind them. Everything had disappeared out of thin air. No beasts, no oversized bugs. Both of them decided to carefully walk back, trying to find out what happened. They looked around and saw not even a trail of their existence. Even the corpses of the more than few bugs Parr slashed down were gone. After a bit of calming down, they made their way back to their camp, finding everything untouched. They sat down and pondered what just had happened. After a bit of talking that went nowhere, they decided to sleep in shifts to at least get some rest. Talos would go first, and they’d keep switching every three hours until it was day time. Parr thanked Talos and curled up far away from the hut’s entrance, quickly dozing off to sleep in an attempt to forget what happened. Talos sat cross-legged in front of the door, silently offering prayers to whatever god he could reach. Did these monsters even exist? If they did, where’d they go? Questions kept appearing in his head, causing him more than just some mental discomfort. He was sure of one thing though,

**The beast’s smell was still there, thickening the air tenfold.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a burger badly  
like really fucking badly


	4. chapter numba 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i put like  
a negative amount of effort into this one by the midpoint lmao

**Talos woke up, taking a moment to adjust to the light outside.**

He walked outside, only to realize the whole night had passed. He saw Parr, tired to the point of not noticing Talos. Parr stayed up for the night, wanting to give Talos as much sleep as possible. Talos sighed and pulled Parr into the tent, talking him into napping for the time being. Parr rejected and exclaimed that they should leave as soon as possible, but decided to accept the rest after much convincing from Talos. After forcing Parr to sleep, he left the tent and started getting ready to move. He’d wanted to go investigate the strange happening of last night. A rush of blood was felt as Talos recalled the events, the image of the monsters ingrained into his head. Their almost human-aura matched up with their beastly figures made his stomach twirl and pull. He held it all in, clutching his sword to build courage. He had to make out what happened yesterday, his curiosity getting too intense to ignore. He made his way back to roughly where he remembered having them disappear, retracing his steps carefully. He found nothing outside a rush of footprints and disfigured grass, almost giving up on the search. What could’ve happened to the monsters, how does something so menacing disappear without a trace? After a bit more of searching he made a realization, looking around frantically. The insect’s bodies were also gone. He was sure he’d cut more than a dozen, yet not a single corpse remained. His breathing grew unsteady, wanting to leave this accursed area and forget about everything in it. He walked back, carefully examining the area carefully while still holding onto his sword tightly. He moved back another step before he noticed it, a very slight flash of movement that moved along with him. He took up his sword, holding it up at where he’d detected the movement, moving back another step before seeing that same movement once more. He kept taking more and more steps until he realized what he’d seen was nothing alive.

Talos had web threading stuck to his left leg, bending down to examine it carefully. The threading was a spider’s, for sure, but it still struck him as odd. The thread was thicker than a normal spider’s and each attempt he’d made at cutting the web resulted with nothing. He cursed, continuously trying to cut on it without avail. It made him angry, forgetting any fear he had for a second out of anger. He decided he’d try to pull it off with a rock. He looked around for about a second before he felt it. His leg was tightening, the thread feeling tighter. Not before long he started being pulled into a patch of heavy forestry so quickly he hadn’t any time to try to react until it’d been too late. He tried to grab at the floor, even stabbing his sword into it, but nothing kept him still. Not before long he entered the condensed forest. The thick smell of death filled the air, a daunting scent of blood and rot attacking his sense of smell. Looking around at the surroundings, he saw them. The corpses of all the monsters, empty of blood now as they resembled costumes more than bodies now. His breathing became frantic, fear holding his rational thought hostage. The pulling stopped once he reached a patch of thick webbing laid down onto the floor. The thread was cut off once he was securely stuck to the ground, only his right arm being free from the sticky substance. The bushes around him were shaking rapidly, making aggressive sounds that only reinforced how fucked Talos was in this situation. Suddenly, the moving stop, and he heard something behind him emerge slowly. Talos tried his best to move his head in hopes of facing his attacker, not being able to move at all.

Talos prayed to every god he knew of, hoping for some sort of salvation. Taking a glance around revealed corpses piled up on every corner, increasing all the fear he’d harbored tenfold. The creature came closer, walking over Talos, stopping once it was on top of him. His panic increased, a spider in the size of a small child had been looming over him. The monster slowly turned, only to reveal that it was half a spider. The other half revealing the torso of a small child with spider-like features. She had fangs lingering on each side of her mouth, staring at Talos with all eight of her eyes. She lowered down and got closer to his face, reaching behind it, causing him to panic even more. He let out screams, violently shaking his head before he realized he could move it now. She’d cut the webs holding his head, doing the same for the rest of his body before backing up. She sat down and let out a childish smile, almost seeming too innocent to have killed so many things. After backing up and seeing she wasn’t following him, he made the choice of trusting her. Talos moved closer, sitting in front of her. His heart beat in panic, every instinct in his body telling him to run and escape. “Hey, can you talk?” He spoke softly, putting his sword down to his side. His breathing had still been uneven, fear causing him to lightly tremble when speaking. The little girl nodded, but refused to open her mouth. Just like a real spider would walk all over a twig, she walked towards him and started examining him. She was scanning his whole body, stopping at his legs. Blood covered the whole limb, an open wound sitting in the middle of it. He hadn’t noticed the pain due to all the adrenaline he’d accumulated from all the fear he’d felt. The little girl came closer to the wound, using webbing to wrap it. Talos was about to object before realizing that even the dull pain he’d started feeling was gone now, slowly standing up to see how the cast felt. He got used to the webbing’s sensation quickly, his leg feeling slightly better now. He picked up his sword, considering his business done now. He gave the little girl his farewells before starting to walk away.

After only a few steps, Talos felt the girl climb onto his back, sitting on his shoulders comfortably. “Pet! Pet!” she excitedly shouted, almost like a real child. Talos was startled, not knowing what he was supposed to do in this situation. The girl petted his hair frantically, tightly holding on whenever he tried to pull her away. After a while of trying to argue, and getting ignored by the girl, he gave up and decided to head back to camp with the girl. He walked the full length back, asking her to leave every few minutes. She was light in weight, being practically nonexistent on his shoulders. After a few more attempts to get her off, he gave the idea of having her around some serious thought. She might be useful, her webbing having many practical uses. But then again, what’d happen if they brought her to a town or village? Talos’ thoughts raced as he kept trying to decide what should be done. Once he reached camp, Parr’s face slowly sunk, taking out his sword  
**“what the fuck is that?”**


	5. CHapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a whole month babyyy

**Parr was shaking, holding his sword towards Talos.**

On his shoulder stood a terrifying creature, giving Parr a smile. Stepping back to keep his distance, Parr stayed wary. “Talos, explain. Now.” Demanded Parr, his pupils dilating out of fear. Talos held his own ground for the sake of the spider, trying his best to find a fitting explanation. Details constantly marked her as being dangerous, no explanation seeming thorough enough to convince Parr. Finally Talos sighed and changed to the offensive. “If I beat you, let her live.” He muttered quietly, switching to the back of his blade as to make sure he doesn’t kill Parr. He followed suit, agreeing with a nod and holding a bold stance. They both moved at the same time, the residue dust being launched violently in each opposite direction. A second after, Parr laid coughing by a tree. Talos sheathed his sword, walking over and checking on him. He was alive and without injury, but Parr’s body ached due to the hit nonetheless. He began helping up Parr, apologizing while holding in a victorious chuckle. “She’s nice, I swear.” Assured Talos, picking Parr up. “Sure she is!” He replied as he worryingly backed away from the both of them, making his way back and taking a seat by the camp. “Fifteen minutes, that’s all you get for an explanation.” Parr decided, crossing his arms assertively. Talos sat on the floor in front of him, making sure the spider was comfortable. He started explaining everything that’d happened, Parr only seeming even more terrified. Parr let up after a while, knowing that “no” wasn’t an actual option when it comes to Talos.

After packing up, Talos made sure the Spider was stable on his shoulders before calling Parr over. They started making their way into the city, Parr keeping a distance between himself and Talos throughout the whole trip. After a long trek through the rough forest, the trio found themselves facing out to a large village, causing them to enact a light celebration between themselves. “We need a disguise for the spid-“Parr froze, a violent gasp coming to. He felt it, the spider had crawled into his clothes and wrapped its limbs around his body from the inside. “You are the disguise.” Explained Talos before grabbing Parr and getting into town. He walked straight into the first inn he could find, quickly renting the place for a few nights while taking Parr’s money as payment. Parr was absolutely mortified, unable to move from the amount of fear the spider was inducing. He rushed into the room quickly, the spider instantly leaving him and crawling to the roof. Talos followed suit behind, chuckling at the both of them, “Stay in here, alright?” he warned the spider, patting Parr on the back. “Parr and I will go get some food, don’t attract any attention.” Talos grabbed Parr and ran out, slamming the door behind him. He smelt it on the way here, refusing to waste a single moment. Parr was on edge, confused to as what Talos was doing. He tried calming him down to no avail, Talos was sniffing like a wild boar. He held his nose high before dashing in a direction, Parr following him instantly. “What the fuck!?” he screamed while jumping from railing to railing. He finally ended up beside Talos, who was waiting beside a counter for an outdoor restaurant. “Do you smell it? You do, don’t you?” Talos looked down at Parr, a look of hunger staring him down. “What do you m-“Parr noticed it then, a blessed smell from a simpler time.  
“That- It can’t be-“He looked up, reading the sign. The words almost seemed to be glowing, seeming ancient in dialect. But he still knew the meaning, clear as day. “Burger”. Parr almost couldn’t believe what he’d read, barely being able to breathe properly due to shock. He grabbed a few money bags, throwing it to the counter while demanding for ten burgers. Parr and Talos’ faces were the pure definition of excitement, rhythmically slamming on the counter. After a few minutes, two sets of burgers were served to the two friends. They almost seemed to be shedding tears, forgetting they were in such a troubled world for a few moments. Parr took the burgers and put them on a table, While Talos excused himself to the bathroom. He returned after a few minutes, fantasizing about enjoying his food in peace. Talos looked up, his expression quickly growing troubled. Parr came beside him, explaining that the town was being raided. They’d taken everything around, keeping nothing untouched. Talos scanned the area, the creases on his face contracting to reveal a face Parr had never seen before. Talos held the face of a beast, the anger he portrayed feeling soul crushingly heavy. He instantly dashed into the crowd of retreating raiders, leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt in his path. Parr cursed, trying to help out the injured for now. Talos was running towards the men, ending up at a homemade scrap tank. Everyone entered the large tank, closing the hatch and locking themselves inside. Talos ran after them, getting on the tank just as it began moving. He took a moment to adjust to the motion, grabbing onto one of the creases as to stay on. He used his sword to pry open the hatch, falling into the tank. It seemed massive in size inside, the smell of food and booze filling the interior. The guards took a moment before noticing Talos, cursing and taking out guns of their own before shooting. Talos cut through the bullets before vaulting towards them, swiftly beheading the both of them. The anger he held on his face seemed endless, every step he took spreading innate fear to anyone nearby. He walked into the main room, a dozen raiders all having their guns aimed towards him. A woman sat in the middle of the shooting line, giving Talos a cocky grin. “You made a mistake by coming here Vagabond. Have you any idea who I might be?!” She aggressively scolded Talos, laughing in a maniacal manner afterwards. “I’m Vai! The leader of this band that serves right under the lord himself! Fucking with me means nothing but trouble asshole! Pay with your L-“.

  
“Shut the fuck up.” Talos answered grimly, startling Vai quite a bit, holding his sword towards her. “You fucked up.”, Talos turned into a blur, now facing one of the soldiers. He quickly cut their head, kicking it over to stagger the left side of the shooting line, using the body as a shield to shield against the bullets on the right. His movements stayed agile, swiftly killing almost everyone in the room after a few seconds of jumping around. All but one were dead, so he approached the final victim, the lady who apparently led the buffoons. He slammed her head down, putting his blade to her throat.  
“I-I’m sorry! I won’t attack another village again! I-I’ll work under you! Please d-” Talos hit her with the butt of his blade, cutting her off. “Repent in hell for stealing my burgers.” Blood poured outwards, the slice was quick and painless. He stood and wiped the blood off his blade, sheathing it before going to for a little search.

Parr was following the tank trails, the spider following right behind him. He was running faster in fact, trying his absolute best to avoid coming close to the spider. After a long run, he came to a halt. Talos was on top of the tank, eating a burger. He savored each bite, almost blushing from the pleasure he felt. Parr looked bewildered, confused as to what happened. “Explain, Now.” Parr demanded, coming up to the tank. Talos opened the hatch of the tank, the smell of fresh blood filling the air. The spider rushed in, quickly eating the leftover bodies one by one. Parr was shaking in place, taking a seat by Talos. He took a burger and started eating, all the worries he had for a second dissipating due to the flavor of the burger. It’s been too long since he’d have food like this, forgetting that it came at the cost of multiple murders.

**Little did they know, someone was lurking nearby… brandishing a shiny badge.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
i  
got  
lazy  
sorry uwuwuwuwu

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my homie kekis were talking and fucking around when we came up with the idea of this universe through a dumbass fucking convo lmao.
> 
> so.  
i made it into a story.


End file.
